


Crazy Little Vixen

by RosieIce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: A kiss is stolen from Jerome





	Crazy Little Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 3 episode 14, “The Gentle Art of Making Enemies”.
> 
> Last week, I dreamt Jerome (or the Joker) took command of a high school. This story is based on that dream with a few details changed.

My husband and I were avid fans of Jerome and his ‘message’. Heard he was hosting something big at the circus. We couldn’t refuse the invitation.

I put on white face, apply black makeup, and dress in red and black clothes. My beloved husband wore black jeans and a red shirt with black stripes. The finishing touch to our outfits was a single streak of red hair. 

The two of us walk into the Boardwalk Circus. Fellow cult members have the times of their crazy lives. Circus members seem to be the unwilling victims of various games. I made a beeline for the dart-throwing game. Hopefully I can win that adorable white stuffed rabbit. 

As I sat down later to enjoy a yummy thing of cotton candy, my love left to enjoy various games. My eyes are glued on his gorgeous body when out of the corner of my vision I see the infamous Jerome greeting his cult followers. Bruce was right behind him. 

Through my peripheral vision, my eyes still on my dear husband, I see Jerome walk up to me. He waves a hand in front of my face, a pathetic attempt to gain my attention. I peel my eyes away and immediately go to make out with our idol. 

I make the kiss passionate, true, and long. My hand finds the back of Jerome’s head. Not so different than the romantic nights at home. Makes sense that I pretend I kiss my husband; we are happily married after all. 

Someone pulls me off of Jerome. Most likely a fellow cult member. That doesn’t stop me from reaching out blindly for those heavenly lips. I open my eyes and notice my black lipstick covered his smile. He can only look at me in utter disbelief and amazement. 

The closest cult member cautiously urged Jerome onward. I give him one more glance before my attention returned to my loved one. My husband didn’t see what happened. Jerome walked away, but not before he looked over his shoulder to stare at me with pure adoration. Maybe my stolen kiss will bring him back. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I don’t consider myself Harley Quinn in this story. I’m simply a fan of Jerome, who dresses similar to Harley 
> 
> 2) my favorite game at carnivals is the one where you throw darts at balloons, so I wanted to include it in the story


End file.
